Golden Boy Of Gotham
by siblingloveF2
Summary: The team is trying to infiltrate a drug group, but they need to kidnap the Golden Boy of Gotham but is the gang boss really what he seems or is he so much more personal to robin. ADOPTED! Under the same name.
1. Chapter 1

Golden Boy of Gotham by: siblingloveF2

Chapter 1: Who is the Golden Boy of Gotham?

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to write. This is my new story the golden boy of Gotham. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Who actually does this it is FanFICTION. Any ways I do not own any of this not even Phil Golding *pouts and sniffles***

_**This will be the mind link**_

**This will be regular thoughts**

This will be regular speech

~~~~~~~~~~Breakline~~~~~~~~~~

Robin was in bed, at the Wayne manor, trying to fall asleep after his nightmare. He kept seeing his parents, the flying Grayson's, falling to their deaths. Suddenly his phone rang. The caller's id said Artemis Crock. Artemis was a girl at school that he tutored for calculus she was also a member of his team young Justice. Although she didn't know that he knew that.

"Hello" Robin said

"Dick I need some help with my calculus homework can you come over?" Artemis asked.

"Sure I'll be over soon" he said groggily. As he walked up to her apartment he heard his teams' voice, **that's odd ****Artemis Crock**** doesn't know them. This must be a team thing, **he thought to himself. "Artemis you there?" Dick said worriedly.

2 hours before teams POV

The team, minus robin, was called into the mission room for a new mission from batman.

"Where is Robin?" Wally asked

"Robin was tired so I sent him to bed" Batman said

"You or Agent A?" Wally pointed out.

"Agent A," Batman said defeated

"Your mission will be to get into this group to gather Intel so we could infiltrate it. The boss of this group name is Phil Golding. Do whatever test he gives you; make sure to inform me of the test. Robin will not be joining you," Batman stated.

1 hour later still the teams POV

"So you runts want to get into this group eh" Phil Golding asked.

"Yes we do," Kalder answered.

"Okay so your test is to grab the Golden Boy of Gotham," Phil said.

'_**That is Richard Grayson from my school he tutors me in Calculus.' **_Artemis said over the mind link

'_**Okay so we know how to get him out of his house. Kid inform Batman of our test' .**_Kalder said as Kid Flash sped off.

Present time still with the team

"Artemis you there?" Dick asked through the door.

"Places every one," Artemis said," Come in Dick."

"Artemis your mom said you finished your calculus homework hours ago what humph." Dick said as Wally hurriedly clamped a hand over Dick's mouth.

"Sorry Dick we need you for something," Wally whispered in his friend's ear as Wally brought him to a chair. Dick kicked Wally in the knee so Wally would let go. Thankfully Wally didn't let go but he did loosen his grip. Dick took that chance and slipped out of Wally's hold.

"What are you guys doing?" Dick hissed through his teeth

"We need you for something," Kalder said to Dick.

"Oh what do you need me for Kalder?" Dick asked sarcastically

"Wait you know his name?" Artemis asked surprised

"Yeah of course I do," Dick asked confused before being swept off his feet and hitting his head.

"Superboy he was trying to tell me something!" Artemis said angrily.

"Oh well," Wally said," lets tie him up," soon they had him bound hand and foot as well as blindfolded and gagged.

"Call Phil that we have him," Kalder said to Kid Flash.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The clips (well some of them)

**Hey guys sorry I am taking so long to write my other story I am just stuck with Writers Block. So sorry for not uploading any new chapters faster I went to a winter retreat with friends then I went to Disneyland so I had a fun week/weekend. Well here is your new chapter.**

_**Mind link**_

**Regular thoughts**

Speaking

**Disclaimer: Still do not own any of this, but you get to see why I do not own Phil Golding *pouts and sniffles again* **

~~~~~~Breakline~~~~~~

When Dick woke up he didn't move or make any sign that he was awake. He moved his hands slightly and felt them tied tightly to a chair. His feet were also tied to the chair. He moved his tongue to lick his lips and felt duct tape circling his head. He opened his eyes to darkness. **'Great I'm blindfolded too '**he thought to himself sarcastically (he is sarcastic a lot isn't he).

"I'm sorry Dick we need you for that afterschool thing I told you about." Artemis whispered to him," And yes I know you are awake." He lifted his head at that. He started struggling trying to find any give in the rope. He heard the shuffling of feet which alerted him that the rest of his teammates came in the room.

"How is he?" Kalder asked.

"Fine he just woke up," Artemis answered.

"Do you want me to add him to the mind link," M'gann asked quietly.

"Yes," Kalder answered her.

"Okay it is set up" M'gann said.

'_**Artemis here' 'Aqualad here' 'Kid Flash here' 'Superboy' 'Zatanna' 'Rocket' 'Dick Grayson here' **_

'_**What do you want with me?' **_Dick yelled through the mind link

'_**Well we are the Young Justice team, and we are joining a drug group to gather Intel so we could infiltrate it. The only way we could join was to kidnap you and bring you to Phil' **_Artemis answered

'_**2 questions 1 who is Phil and 2 why isn't robin with you?' **_Dick thought smugly

'_**Phil is the gang boss of this group and 2**__**nd**__** Robin is at home asleep' **_Megan answered. Suddenly they were all met with the arrival of another person.

"Ah so you got him," a male voice said Dick stiffened when he realized who it was.

'_**No **__**anyone **__**but him' **_Dick accidently thought over the mind link he was suddenly met with bright lights as someone took of the blindfold. He was met with the face of his worst enemy, Tony Zucco

~~~~~~Breakline~~~~~~

**Ha Ha Ha I am very evil I stopped it at a cliffy. Okay that sounded weird. See you next chapter **


	3. Author Note

**siblingloveF2 here. Hi everyone Im sorry for not updating in a while I have writers block at this moment in time but I will be updating a story later this evening I already have like 5 chapters written out and will write all of them tonite . I have two story ideas to throw out there because I personally do not have the means to write this story but would LOVE to see this stories.**

**Reading the books with Gabe this would be a percy Jackson fic. I have seen a ton of reading the books fics. But I have not seen one with Gabe sitting through the entire story authors usually have him pop in for a few paragraphs so the characters can beat him up but what if he stayed for the entire book.**

**Next would be Squib everyone knows how Uncle Vernon in Harry Potter hates wizards right but why. I think that is because Uncle Vernon is a Squib.**

**If anyone whats to adopt these Ideas they are most welcome to just PM me about it and I will let you adopt it. Also my story The Switch is going up for adoption if anyone wants it. Im sorry for the A/N I hate it when authors do them but I needed to apologise.**

**Love, SiblingloveF2**


	4. Author Note Sorry

**AN: I am really sorry that I haven't updated ANY of my stories. I have a lot going on right now and I have almost no motivation to finish my stories. I do have a lot of ideas I would love to see written though so I am making a new "story" that has my ideas I will add more on when I get the ideas. It will most likely be mostly Detective Conan/ Case Closed and Magic Kaito because those are my obsessions right now. It will be labeled as Fanfic Ideas if you want to go check it out. I will put all of my stories up for adoption except for the one completed one so please adopt them they need a home. I get ideas pretty fast I just don't know how to write them out. I do have rules if you want to use my ideas they will be in the story in a author note on every chapter. It will have the characters and idea on each chapter. Please go check it out.**

**Love, siblingloveF2**


	5. author note adopted

Hey guys Lolo here. Sorry this is not an update I am telling you though that it has been adopted. It is the same name and by Dossypet. Check out the story. I still think it is better than mine. Sorry once again guys but really check it out.

Love, lolo.


End file.
